Two sides
by rions
Summary: [chapter 6 uploaded! finished!] Sorry for the long delay, and please enjoy... (is that all I can say!)
1. Default Chapter

Okay, okay, Tenipuri is Takeshi Konomi-sensei's. I know many people who will kill me if I tell the truth, that they are mine. *BRAKBRUKDOENG* Ouch!!! Stop it!!!!See what I mean?  
A/N: Wait, I have to tell you that there's some lime in this chapter. I'm a bit confuse about the rating since that part won't be there in the next ones. So, I've warned you!!!! This chapter is rated R.  
  
Special Thanks to cenz for all the idea and help. I can't say enough thank you!!!!  
************************************************************************  
"Ja, mata ashita, Tezuka." Fuji Syusuke said as he waved his hand to his captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. As usual, they went home together after club activity and splited up in the intersection. Their houses were quite far to each other, though.  
  
"Ja," Tezuka answered shortly. As he watched the other boy's back walked away, he felt some bad feeling appear in his heart.".Fuji!" He called again.  
  
The prodigy turned around, "Nani, Tezuka?"  
  
"..." Tezuka shook his head and tried to ignore his bad feeling. It was unreasonable, after all. "Nothing. Take care." he replied.  
  
"...okay...." Fuji smiled and walked away, though he's a bit confused in Tezuka's attitude. But Tezuka won't tell him anyway, so why bother asking?  
  
Tezuka sighed as he walked away to the other direction. He was also wandering what's wrong with him. He didn't usually feel like this and he had always hated this kind of feeling. It made his step feel heavier.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What a tiring day..." Fuji said as he inserted the key to the front door. The training Inui gave is getting harder and harder by the day. And that was always followed by Eiji and Momo's complaint. Fuji blinked when he realized that the front door was already unlock. Strange. Who could be home? His family should be attending a party now, that's why he came home as soon as he could today. And those who got the house's key are only close relations.  
  
The brown-haired entered his house, wandering who was already in there. He was sure he had locked the door this morning. He looked at the living room and dining room. It was empty and seemed like no one had been there. He walked upstairs confusedly and gasped as he saw his room's door was opened.  
  
Fuji rushed to see who it is. His eyes widened as he entered the room. Someone was in there, standing against the wall, obviously had been waiting for him. He knew that person. It's his own uncle, Fuji Tanaka. He had stayed with him when he was eight or so. And he still remembered how much his uncle tortured him, how hard he always hit him, and how many scars he leaved on his back. Fuji felt a great trembling all over his body, but he tried to control himself, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tanaka merely smiled in a threatening way, "visiting my sweet nephew, of course. I heard that your family won't be at home today...." he grabbed Fuji's hand, making him laid defenseless, "so I have a chance to...."  
  
"Let me go!" Fuji struggled. However, the man was excessively strong for him. Tanaka tightened his grab and kissed Fuji's lips roughly.  
  
"Stop this! Let me go!!" he tried to refuse although he knew it'll do no effect.  
  
"You're so beautiful..." the older man touched Fuji's cheek. He kissed his neck and unbuttoned his clothes.  
  
"Stop it! You pervert!!" Fuji spitted on his uncle's face.  
  
This made Tanaka angry. "You....damn...!!!" he slapped Fuji and made his lips bleed. Fuji stared at his uncle with eyes full of hatred, but the man came nearer. " You looked more tempting like that.." He licked Fuji's blood and backed him on the floor.  
  
Fuji's sight started to become blurry. Faintly, he could feel his uncle was unzipping his trousers. With trembling hand, the prodigy managed to take his cell phone and called Tezuka. He didn't know who else he could ask for help in this situation.  
  
Tanaka started to kiss Fuji's chest, "It's your fault for being so... beautiful.."  
  
"Stop this please! Please!! Noooo!!!!" Fuji laid helplessly. His uncle kept exploring his body eagerly with his mouth. "Stop it.please.stop." he whispered. Tears flowed heavily from his azure eyes. "Tezuka...." He called weakly " Tezuka. ..please help me. Tezu.... ka..." His consciousness was almost gone. As Tanaka sucked his neck, he shutted his eyes tightly, "Tezukaaaaa!!!!!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tezuka closed his homework. No use doing it, his mind wasn't setting on it at all. Usually he could easily forced himself to concentrate, but today he just can't, no matter how hard he tried. His bad feeling had been a very big trouble and he couldn't find what made him feel so.  
  
When his cell phone rang, he quickly picked it up. He didn't know why he's so in hurry, but some force is telling him to do so. "Hai." Tezuka said, but he didn't hear anything. The stoic guy frowned. What the.?  
  
But vaguely, he could start hearing something. " Let me...go... stop...this.."  
  
Tezuka startled. It's Fuji!! What's happening? He sounded so. weak  
  
Another voice surprised him, " Syusuke, don't be so persistent.!"  
  
Tezuka clenched his fist. Whoever it is, he is hurting Fuji. He rushed as fast as he could to Fuji's house. Is this what his bad feeling is all about?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When he reached Fuji's house, the front door was opened. It was apparent someone has just come out of the house. Biting his lips, Tezuka rushed inside.  
  
As he entered Fuji's room, he stunned. He saw Fuji laid weakly on the floor. His face looked so pale and tears were still flowing on his cheek. Shirt hung loosely on his small form, which was trembling so badly. There are bruises all over his body.  
  
Tezuka couldn't believe what he was seeing. H ran to the latter, "Fuji!? What happened? Who did this?!" He helped Fuji to get up, but the smaller boy struggled weakly, "No... Please...stop..."  
  
"Fuji! It's me, Tezuka!" he said and brought Fuji to his embrace. "It's me... Don't be afraid... It's me..." he kissed Fuji's forehead.  
  
"Te..zu....?" Fuji whispered weakly. 'Is....it really..." he grabbed Tezuka's shirt " Tezuka...I..I.." then he cried loudly, drowning his head on Tezuka's chest.  
  
"It's going to be okay... It's okay... I'm here now.." Tezuka kissed Fuji's hair, trying to comfort him. He tightened his embrace and blamed himself for what happened. Why didn't I come faster!? I should have believed my feeling!! Now he could only find Fuji crying in his arms.  
  
Tezuka would do anything to make him feel better, but he knew there's nothing he can do.  
  
He just. didn't want to see Fuji this way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~TBC~ Don't blame me for the rating!! I've told you before. Anyway, please review. Tell me if this story is bad so I can delete it, okay? I've tried my best on it, but I know it wasn't so good. So please tell me about it. Thanks. . 


	2. Change

Hi, minna!!!! Thanks for all your support!! Thanks so much!!!! Well, I also wanted to give that bastard Tanaka a bad torture (I like to see people suffer even more. ^^), but I couldn't find the best way to do it…… Anyway, I give him one, but well-- * don't know what to say…* Please read and review!!!!

Two Sides

Chapter 2

Tezuka stared at the assignment Rika-sensei gave him. Normally, he would have finished it by now, but of course, he can't. His mind was still fully directed to yesterday's incident.

(flashback)

Tezuka waited until Fuji stopped crying and calmed himself. He wiped the tears that still remain on the prodigy's cheek. "Feeling better?"

Fuji nodded his head slowly,"…thanks…" he whispered weakly. So weak that Tezuka could only hear it by his lips movement.

Then there's another silence. Tezuka didn't know how many times it was for today. Finally, the captain decided to break the silence after he gathered enough courage to ask an important question. "Who…did this to you?"

But Fuji only shook his head.

Tezuka took a deep breath. _Maybe not now…_He stood up and took the first-aid box from the drawer. He knew Fuji's house well for he's used to go there. He even thought of it as his own house. But today, the room feels very unfamiliar for him. The incident, Fuji's condition, and all made the empty house felt very dull.

Gently, Tezuka put a bandage on the red marks on Fuji's face and neck. Fuji whimpered and evaded spontaneously, but Tezuka brought his face closer and put another bandage on his neck, "It's okay…" he whispered, " There…"

Fuji lifted his head and stared on Tezuka's eyes, his lips slowly formed a smile. "Thanks… I'm sorry to bother you…"

Tezuka startled. _How can he smile in this condition? Is it that easy to manipulate your feeling?_ "Don't pretend that everything is fine" he said, hoping Fuji would open himself and be honest for him. Only for him. But most important now, he wanted to know who did this to his angel. He'll do anything he could for a revenge. "Tell me, Fuji. Who did this to you?" he asked. Soon he regretted for asking that question again.

Fuji bit his lips and trembled because the anger that filled his heart. "It's none of your business." He said to Tezuka's surprise. "Stop asking me that question."

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's shoulder "Listen, Fuji. I won't stop asking that question until you told me who it is", he said in a very serious tone. Now he felt very impatient. Why can't this guy just spit the word out of his mouth?!

Another silence took over. Tezuka sighed and was ready to ask it again, until he heard Fuji answered slowly, "…it's…" Tezuka held his breath as he listened to what Fuji will say. "it's…my uncle… Tanaka…"The prodigy finally answered, avoiding an eye contact with his captain.

Tezuka's eyes widened. _His…uncle? His own…uncle? _He clenched his fist and swore to make that man regretted for what he had done to Fuji.

(End of flashback)

"Have you finished your assignment, Tezuka-kun?" Rika-sensei surprised Tezuka from his daydreaming. The teacher walked to him and took his paper, which is still as plain as new. She frowned, "You haven't even done one of these questions?"

The class was full of mumblings and whisperings to hear that. A Tezuka ignore his assignment? What could be as troublous to make him like this? Ooishi silently stared at the captain. He noticed that Tezuka has been acting weird since the morning.

The bell rang and many sigh were heard. Students collected their paper and walked out of the classroom, but Tezuka was held in class by his teacher, " You can leave after you finish this."

Tezuka gritted his teeth and started doing the assignment. Luckily, for one with brain like his, it didn't even take him 10 minutes to finish. He stood up and excused himself. The club activity has waited for him.

**********************************************************************

"Eh? Fuji is absent today?" Ryuzaki-sensei frowned.

"Yup. Yumiko-san told me that his condition isn't too well today." Eiji answered.

"Souka…" the older woman nodded and began to examine some document, "I hope he's alright…"

Eiji sat on the chair. He also felt worry about his best friend. Yesterday he seemed okay, but Yumiko-san said that he has been acting strange. Eiji wanted to see him, but Ooishi has promised to teach him Math- that is going to be the test subject tomorrow- and he can't miss it.

_Right! Ooishi! How could I forget!! _The red-haired suddenly stood up and smacked his forehead. "Ryuzaki-sensei, may I go now?" he asked, "Ooishi is waiting for me."

"Okay", the sensei gave permission and watched Eiji as he walked out of the room.

Eiji as such in a hurry that he bumped onto a taller guy and fell to the floor. "Ite~~!" Lifting his head, he saw Tezuka standing in front of him.

"Aa, Tezuka! Gomen!" He apologized as Tezuka helped him to stand up. "By the way," Eiji said again, "Do you know what happen to Fuji?"

There's a loud thud on Tezuka's heart when he heard that, but his face is as expressionless as usual. "Fuji?"

"Well.." the acrobatic player rubbed his head, "I thought you're with him yesterday."

Tezuka shook his head slowly.

"Oh.. I see. So you don't know either. Jaa.. See you later, I gotta go." Eiji said as he ran through the corridor.

After the other boy's back disappear, Tezuka took a deep breath. He decided to see Fuji after he finished some matter.

***********************************************************************

"Dad…may I come in?" Tezuka knocked on his father's room door.

The older man inside the room lifted his head and stared at the door for a while "Yes."

Tezuka came in hesitantly and sat on the sofa. He knew what he wanted to say, but it just won't come out his mouth.

"What is it? You need something?" his father asked. He knew his son very well, and Kunimitsu won't come to him like this unless he is really in need for something.

Tezuka sighed, "I… want to ask for your help…"

His father raised his eyebrow, " It's rare, huh? Okay, what do you want..?"

"I think you know… Fuji Tanaka…?"

" Yes, he's the president of the Tanaka Corporation, if I recall it right." The older man frowned. What does it have to do with his son? He knew that man was a big cheater, but that doesn't seem to concern anything about his stoic son. _Wait… Fuji…I knew that name…it's Kunimitsu's best friend…He came quite often…What-_

"Well… dad, I…." Tezuka's word broke his thought "I want you to…"

********************************************************************

"Syusuke… come on, eat this…" Yumiko said as she put a tray of food beside her brother.

But Fuji didn't response. He only stared blankly outside the window.

"Syusuke…" Yumiko touched his shoulder. "What's wrong? Tell me…" Usually, her brother will tell him if anything happened, but he hasn't spoke a word since yesterday. By the time she got home last night, she found Fuji was with Tezuka. There're bandages covering his cheek and neck; and she can't even guess what's behind them. Fuji couldn't get in a fight without any reason. Tezuka also didn't tell him what's happened.

"Does it have anything to do with otou-san's decision that he'll send you to London for school?" She asked again. Their parents forced him to study there, but Fuji, of course, refused. Yumiko also support his will, but their father just won't agree with him.

Fuji shook his head slowly. This made Yumiko confused, "Then, what is it?"

The younger boy remained silent and bowed his head.

"Okay…"the brown-haired woman sighed and smiled faintly, "maybe you'll better be alone now." She got out of the room.

Fuji stared at the window again. It's too late to regret now. He hated himself so much, for being so weak. _Why? Why all of these happen to me?_ He hold his forehead which seemed going to be explode, too full of things he didn't want to think about.

Suddenly, a new thought appeared and made him very worry.

_Will Tezuka's feeling remain the same? _

He thought and thought and could only find an answer.

_No, it won't. _

_Tezuka won't love me anymore. Not after what happened… _

Someo_ne had just raped me and I couldn't do anything about it._

Maybe… Tezuka will feel disgusted… 

The more Fuji thought of it, the more he's certain about it.

He clutched his shirt. His chest is hurting and it feels so hard to breath.

**********************************************************************

"How's… Fuji doing…?" Tezuka asked Yumiko hesitantly. He felt very uneasy towards his family. He was the last one who met Fuji before that boy started to act strangely. He also know the reason why, but he couldn't tell anyone about it.

"…he hasn't talked to me yet…" Yumiko replied, "…he also refused to eat… Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Tezuka shook his head.

"souka…" the older woman said. Although she is sure that Tezuka knew what happened to Fuji, she chose not to ask anymore. Maybe it's not the right time.

She opened the door and let Tezuka meet her brother, then she left them alone.

Tezuka came closer to Fuji, who was still sitting on his bed. His heart was filled with a big grieve as he saw the-usually-smiling-prodigy. He had never expected to see him like this. He can only see emptiness in Fuji's eyes and it's even worse than yesterday.

"Fuji…" he called gently and hold Fuji's chin to bring the empty gaze meet his eyes.

"Te…zuka?" Fuji slowly reacted.

Tezuka felt relieve a bit when he saw those blue eyes wasn't blank anymore, although it now looked sad. He kissed the boy's forehead. "It's okay if you want to cry…"

Fuji shook his head. Somehow, he felt that the way Tezuka talked to him has changed. He is sure that the captain didn't love him anymore. _This is just…his sympathy._ "I'm fine…" he whispered, "…don't worry…"

"Then please return to the Fuji I know…" Tezuka said as he caressed Fuji's cheek. " You're making everyone worry…"

Fuji released himself and laid to his bed again. "But… even if I returned back to normal… you won't love me anymore…, right?"

Tezuka startled, "What…do you mean?"

The prodigy smiled faintly, "it's different… between love and sympathy…"

Tezuka raised his eyebrow "What are you talking about? You know I love you…" As he said that, his feelings started to fight amongst themselves.

Fuji shook his head. " Maybe you did love me… but not now…" he stared at Tezuka's eyes.

This made the captain stunned. Now he realized that some part of him is feeling different towards Fuji. _Were his words true? _

_No, it can't be._ He shook his head.

"Fuji, I am still loving you." Tezuka said, convincing himself.

Fuji gasped as he felt a strong hand pulled him to the other's embrace once again. He felt so warm and comfortable, laying his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"Trust me, will you?" Tezuka stared at the boy in his arms.

The smaller boy took a deep breath. He nodded slowly although he knew that tezuka is not sure about his own feeling.

~TBC~

Gomenasai…. I knew it sucks. I made Fuji's family cruel, eh?

To **cenz **once again thanks so much.

And you who read, please review….!!! *watery eyes* Please tell me if I've made mistakes too. Thanks!!!!!


	3. Payback

Disclaimer: Don't ask me anymore… You know it hurts to admit that they're not mine… T_T

A/N: Hi again!! Sorry for the late update… I finally get rid of my exam. So, here I am, sitting in front of my PC and continuing this fic…(Hope you are still with this story, since it's getting worse!!)

To **sakura-sleep**, if you read this: Yup, I'm an Indonesian. Sama kan? ^^ But, your English is far better than mine, ne? *sigh..* I'm always making so much mistake… About the space, I dunno, but in my computer, it looks normal. Or is there something wrong with it? *You baka PC!!! How many times must I tell you to show something properly?!* Anyway, I tried to reduce it, did it work? ( Although there's no difference on my PC )

Two Sides

Chapter 3

Yumiko sip her drink slowly. The dinner situation was not good. Not good at all. Her brother has returned to normal. He could already smile like he usually did. Still, he was obviously hiding something. Yumiko knew it. The Syusuke now felt more… empty. Moreover, he hasn't talked with their parents yet. Because of their disagreement about Fuji's school, definitely.

Fuji stared at his father. He was ready to start a conversation, but couldn't find a good chance to do so. It was when his father finished his dinner that he called "Tou-san…", breaking the silence that has hung for about half an hour there. 

Everyone turned to Fuji. They didn't expect him to call his father, since they haven't talked to each other for about a week already. And, Fuji didn't talk much lately either. He seemed to busy with his own mind. 

But his father merely lifted his head. 

"I…" the prodigy stuttered. _Come on, spit it out!!_

He cleared his throat and started again, "I'll do what you want." 

Silence.

"I'll go study abroad…"

Yumiko almost spitted out her tea. _Syusuke!!! Do you know what you're talking about?_

Their parents exchanged look for a while. They thought that forcing Syusuke to London was impossible to do, since he refused again and again. However, they also thought that their son would better study abroad, instead of letting his talent buried here.

His father decided not to ask about the reason. He simply sighed and smiled. "Good, so you finally understand what we want. Then you can leave as soon as possible." 

Fuji nodded. The faster, the better. He's tired of faking his smile. He just wanted to run away to where people didn't know him. Plus, he can avoid Tezuka. 

_There's no other way…_

***

"Syusuke, wait." Yumiko said as she walked upstairs with Fuji. "Are you sure that-" She couldn't continue when she saw Fuji smiled. 

"I'm sure about it." Fuji cut. He nodded and smiled.

The older woman sighed. Somehow, this Syusuke was different from what she knew. Who was this boy standing in front of her? He felt like a complete stranger, despite that Yumiko had known him since he was born.

"Don't worry, nee-san." Fuji turned away and walked to his room. He stopped right in front of his room's door. 

_I have my own reason to runaway… I don't deserve Tezuka and he didn't love me anymore… But still… why can't I get rid of this feeling. I should be happy that I don't have to see his cold face anymore… _

Then, why does it hurt? 

The doorbell rang and broke Fuji's thought. He heard the front door was opened and his mother greeted, "Aa, Tanaka!! What brought you here?"

Fuji startled. _Bastard. What did he want now?!_

The chocolate-haired breathed as he saw Yumiko ran to the living room and. Sure, they didn't know what Tanaka has done to him. They didn't have any idea that what made him acting strange was his own uncle. 

He decided to peek from the kitchen.

"So, tell me. What happen?" his father started. 

Fuji saw his uncle gritted his teeth. "The police… found out my illegal business.." 

"I told you to quit already, didn't I?" 

"Yes, but---" 

"But?" 

"That was a very good business. I got my biggest income there. I can't let it go just like that." 

_Heh. As greedy as usual. _

"Then how did the police found out?" 

"Like I know." 

_Like you know. Can't you see how many companies out there that hated you because of your dirty way?_

"So, what's your point?" 

"…I…" 

"I'm not going to lend you any money." 

"What?" 

_That's a good decision._

"I've warned you before and you ignored it. I'm not going to help you this time."

"But--- But they are going to put me to jail!!"

_So what? Are you scared? You deserve even more!!_

"That, I can't help. I don't want to go against the law like you."

"So you'll rather turn your back on your own brother?"

_And what have you done to your own nephew?_

"Tanaka, you must learn-"

"That's enough!! I thought I could count on you, traitor!!!" Tanaka stood up angrily. He walked to the front door and slammed it.

Fuji smiled scornfully at the scene. He deserved it. The prodigy almost laughed if he remembered again how Tanaka's face was when his father said that he won't lend him any money.

_But... I wonder who told the police...? _

*** 

Fuji took a deep breath before he opened the clubroom's door. He has stood in front of it for several minutes, trying to prepare how's he going to tell his friend about his movement. He also set his mental up for their reaction, especially Eiji's. 

The prodigy finally managed to get in the room. All his friends were there, preparing themselves for the club activity. 

Except Tezuka. 

Well, he felt relieved for that. 

"Fuji!! You're late!!!" Eiji jumped to him "Hurry up and change!!!" 

Fuji laughed sadly and shook his head. "I'm not going to the club, I think…" 

Everyone blinked. Now what has gone wrong again? Hasn't Fuji recovered from his slump two days ago? Fuji always makes them surprised with his strange behavior lately. And this was his strangest one. 

"I… I am leaving." Fuji answered and bowed his head, preparing his mental for their response. 

Surprisingly, there was only silence. Only some gasps and a sound of something fell to the floor was heard. 

Everyone was too surprised to say anything. It took almost one minute before Momo broke the silence again, "…What did you say, Fuji-senpai…? 

"Fuji, are you serious?" Eiji shouted aloud in surprise. 

"What? When?" Ooishi asked and came closer to the brown-haired. 

Fuji turned around to the other side. He could see Ryoma raised his eyebrow; Kaidoh's eyes bulged out; Inui took his data book, which has just slipped off his hand; and Taka-san was still blinking. 

He simply nodded. "Tomorrow. I'm leaving for London tomorrow." 

Eiji pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. If it was, he'd better wake up soon. Fuji was his 'best' best friend (Ooishi wasn't a best friend, he's a lover ^^). He didn't tell him anything, and he's leaving tomorrow all of sudden? That was too weird to be real. 

Fuji felt guilty to see the regular members' reaction. Maybe they will have a bad mood all the day after this. Today's club activity is going to be though. "Well… it was decided yesterday, so…" he sighed deeply "Gomen ne…" 

There's another silence. 

Eiji sighed. He hated silence. It only made them felt worse, so the red-haired tried to break it, after choosing the most appropriate words he can think of. "We can do nothing about it, right…?" He hugged his best friend "We're going to miss you, Fuji." 

Kawamura came closer and patted Fuji's head gently. "Take care, okay?" 

There. The situation has back to normal. 

Everyone gathered near him and told him to take care, and another thing. 

"Do you want us to see you off?" Ooishi offered. 

"Iie, I'm fine." Fuji smiled. "After all, you will still be at school by the time I leave tomorrow." 

"Chotto, Fuji…." Eiji asked again "Did Tezuka know about it already?" 

Fuji felt a loud thud on his heart when he heard that. Tezuka was the only one he didn't want to tell this thing about. Nevertheless, he can't leave just like that… The prodigy shook his head. "I'm just about to tell him…" 

_But I couldn't…_

~TBC~

Okay, I know that's short… Plus, it was bad, isn't it? I'm sorry… But, I can't help it not to cut it over there… Anyway, there's I finished 2 chapter this time, so please check the next one, ne?

But, before that, please review…?


	4. Just answer me

Two Sides

Chapter 4

Tezuka washed his face under the tap water. He dried his hair with a towel and put his glasses on. There's so many things on his mind right now. He can't think clearly and lost his temper easily. And because of that the regulars has suffered more than 150 laps around the court within three days. They did it without big complain either. Only Eiji and Momo's whining were heard sometimes. The regulars knew the reason due to Tezuka's lack of patience.

It is, of course, Fuji. 

The prodigy has been avoiding Tezuka since that 'incident'. Tezuka kept asking himself why, but couldn't find an answer. He took a deep breath and sat on the grass to relax. 

Although he knew it won't help much.

Faintly, he heard footsteps behind him. Lifting his head up, he saw a pair of blue orbs staring at him.

_Fuji? _

_Was it only my hallucination? _

"Hi.." Fuji greeted and sat beside the captain.

Tezuka didn't know if it's good or bad that suddenly Fuji came to him like this. What would bring him here? Wasn't he always avoiding him these days?

"Un…" Tezuka replied and stared at Fuji.

He was smiling. The smile Tezuka missed so much.

"I heard that your uncle was put into into jail." Tezuka started a conversation. 

Fuji nodded "Un.." _How did you know? _

_Wait..., don't tell me..._

"Sorry, that's all I can do. I knew he deserved more..., for lying his dirty hands on you.." 

Fuji's eyes widened, but he quickly forced a smile again._What... what did you do that for..?_

"Thanks..." 

The smaller boy regretted how this conversation goes. He had a whole more important thing to tell Tezuka, but the words just won't come out his throat. He didn't want to see Tezuka's reaction. 

Actually, he didn't want Tezuka to know about his leaving.

"Fuji…" Tezuka circled his arm around Fuji's shoulder.

The prodigy tingled, but the next second he found himself leaning his head closer to Tezuka. "Yes?"

Tezuka could feel Fuji's hair playing on his neck. He was almost breathless when he saw the boy's face. He had seen many of his face, his smile, tears and anger. But never he expects to see him like this. His eyes were full of sorrows.

_Why…? _

_Even though he's smiling, why…those eyes…? _

The captain grabbed Fuji's shoulder and laid him on the grass. He lost his self-control. It's funny… The ice-king, Tezuka Kunimitsu could feel like this. This out of control… This passionate… Even Tezuka didn't understand why. He only knew one thing. That it's only Fuji who can make him feel like this. The more he stared at the blue orbs, the more he felt like his heart will explode.

But Fuji didn't react a bit to Tezuka's action. 

Not even a bit. 

He just stared blankly at him. 

This made Tezuka tightened his grip.

_Why did you look at me with that empty gaze…?_

_Answer me!!!_

_Don't you want me anymore?_

The taller guy pressed his lips to Fuji's. He can't bear the feeling inside him anymore. He wanted to claim that Fuji is his. But… Fuji…

Fuji was only staring at him blankly. 

Still that empty gaze. 

And still no other reaction.

_Stop it!!!_

_Stop that gaze!!!_

And Tezuka finally pulled himself back. He was panting heavily for air. "Why…? Why you only…" 

He can't continue his question.

To his surprise, Fuji circled his arms on his back and laid his head on his chest. "Then… tell me, Tezuka…" he whispered " Tell me your feeling towards me."

"I…" Tezuka stuttered. "I…"

Strange. The word 'I love you' can't get out of his throat, no matter how hard he tried to shout it out. What's this feeling that stopped his sentence?

Is this because of what happened to Fuji?

The prodigy stood up, only showing his back to Tezuka. "It's okay… You don't need to force yourself to say it…" His voice was trembling and he almost couldn't hear it himself. 

But Tezuka heard it clearly. Those words stunned him. 

_Was he right?_

He only stared at Fuji's back, which was getting farther from his sight. 

But the captain didn't notice how trembling Fuji's leg at that time, how hard he tried to keep walking away and not falling on his knee.

Slowly, tears started to rolled on the usually smiling face. 

_I…_

_Goodbye…_

***

TBC.

Wait!! This is getting longer that I expected!!! _ But, I can't end it over there… Ugh… Still thinking of a way to end this. It's getting boring… Gomen….

To an 'Eiji-lover', Doumo arigatou for all your help and idea!!!

Oops, matte!!! Don't go away now, I need your comment!!!


	5. Decision

Disclaimer: *sigh*

Warning : As usual, shounen ai… ^____________^

A/N : Thanks soooooo much for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy that you're reading!!!!!!!! Um... maybe this chap won't have many shonen-ai , but the TezuFuji scene is coming soon, okay? ^_^

To **SIB-san: **Arigatoooouu!!!!!! I'm kinda confuse how to use it at first, since I want some of them to be one space and the other to be two space (twice enter). But at last, it worked!!! Once again thank you!!! *bows deeply*

Two Sides

Chapter 5

-London, 6 a.m.-

Fuji woke up miserably and looked around him before he realized that he's in his dorm-room.

_Oh, right… I've moved…_He thought and sighed. Another meaningless day. It's hard for him to adapt in his new school. Not that the school is bad, though. He just… felt that something is missing in his life. Surely, it must be his friends and… Tezuka.

The prodigy shook his head. No, he can't think about Tezuka anymore.

He mustn't.

He had given his love up when he decided not to reply their last kiss. And that's the most painful decision he has ever taken. Fuji knew that if he did reply to it, he'll fall in love with his captain again.

Smiling bitterly, he got down from his bed and prepared for his day.

_I wonder what they're doing right now…_

***

-Japan, 9 p.m.-

"Ne, Ooishi… I think Tezuka's bad mood is getting worse by the day…" Eiji said as he sipped his cola.

"You're right…" Ooishi replied, "Since Fuji left, he did nothing but gazed at the empty court where he usually played with Fuji."

"And gave us punishment if we pissed him off." Eiji added.

The vice-captain chuckled. "Yeah, we can't forget that part… If Fuji was here, he'd be more merciful to us…"

"Merciful isn't the right word." The red-haired complained. "Tezuka is Tezuka, you know?"

"Ha~?" Ooishi frowned and smiled, "I think you're right…"

_Tezuka is Tezuka, ne…?_

***

Tezuka shut his eyes tightly and tried to sleep. Still, he knew he can't.

There's too much thought in his head right now. It's Fuji.

He couldn't believe what the prodigy did to him.

He left without saying anything!!

The captain clenched his fist. He was very angry because of that. It seems like his presence didn't mean anything to Fuji, that he could tell him nothing about the movement.

Tezuka stood up and decided to take a walk at the park. He can't sleep right now. He was afraid of the dream he had since Fuji left two weeks ago.

Right, since Fuji left he always had the same dream.

About the day Fuji left, when Eiji told him about the movement.

How hard he ran to the airport, how long he searched for him there

Only to find that the prodigy has gone.

At that moment, he thought that the world is turning upside down.

The strict guy smirked sadly. He had no idea that a Tezuka –the so-called ice hearted Tezuka- could feel this miserable. And he was sure that no one had the faintest idea neither.

_God, why must I care about him…?_

He startled as he felt warm liquid started to flow on his cheek. He didn't cry, did he…? _It was just… the dust… It's just the dust…DAMMIT, why can't I stop it!?_

Nevertheless, no matter how many times he told himself like that, he knew that he's actually too ashamed to admit that he was crying for the sake of a jerk that left him just like that.

_Stop it, Fuji…_

_Please stop taunting me…_

As the night continued, Tezuka's tears were dried by the wind.

But not the wound on his heart.

***

The bell rang, which means the break time has finally come. Students burst out of the class as soon as the teacher walked away. Tezuka were still staring at the blackboard that is full of the teacher's explanation about their subject. But he wasn't reading the writing. What for? He was good enough to pass this class even without paying any attention to the class.

"Too much day-dreaming isn't good for you, you know?" A familiar voice he recognized as Ooishi's called him back to reality.

"You don't need to concern about that." Tezuka replied coldly.

Ooishi only tilted his head. "But I must. You're our captain."

"If you think that I'm not good enough to be your captain, then go find another one." The taller man said. He sounded a bit pissed off.

"That's not what I mean…" Ooishi smiled. "You're really not yourself since Fuji-" His words was cut off when Tezuka stood up and banged the table, "Don't mention his name in front of me!" he said clearly and walked out of the room, tailed by the vice captain.

"Wait, Tezuka!" the raven-haired caught up to his pace.

Tezuka stopped and stared annoyed at Ooishi. "Now what?"

Surprisingly, he found his friend chuckled to see his attitude. Now, that really made him angry, "What are you laughing at?!"

"…It's just funny. I've known you for a very long time, but-" Ooishi cleared his throat and made a more serious tone, "There's nothing that can made you depressed like this other than _him_"

Tezuka was about to walked away again until he heard Ooishi continued.

"And you still don't know how's your feeling?"

The captain was stunned that he couldn't answer.

"Look, I didn't know what happened between you two. And I don't think I'm supposed to know." Ooishi smiled again. "But… mattaku… you guys are just too stupid."

They both fell silent.

"I…" Tezuka exhaled.

"You don't know how hard it was to leave us… no, you…"

"?"

"Before he left, Eiji asked him the reason."

Tezuka held his breath as Ooishi's word was heard. "He said… that it was because he didn't deserve you. That you need someone better…"

"…But…" Tezuka stuttered."…But he…"

"But he was the best, right?" asked Ooishi.

There was again a long pause before Tezuka sighed a deep breath and smiled. The very first smile since that day. "…un…"

"Then what are you waiting for, Tezuka?" the vice-captain raised his eyebrow. "Go and tell him what you just said."

"…You're… right…" Tezuka suddenly felt guilty. Fuji didn't blame him for what has happened. He was the one who feel uncertain towards his feelings and Fuji's.

_I was too stupid to know. _

_I love Fuji the way he was. _

_Why did I hesitate just because he wasn't _pure_ anymore? _

_Fuji stays the same, he still care about me…_

_That's right…_

"Thanks, Ooishi…" He said and walked away.

This time, his step felt lighter.

Behind him, Ooishi turned around to a certain red-haired who was hiding behind a wall few meters from them. He grinned and signed an 'OK'.

Eiji winked. "Mission success, ne?"

The taller man laughed. "I almost lost my word. Luckily, it turned out like what we want."

"I know you're the best in this kind of thing, Ooishi." Eiji hugged the latter childishly.

Ooishi blushed. "This is still the school, Eiji."

"Aaaa~~!! It's okay. As long as you're fine with it, I don't care about what others think." Eiji replied and grinned widely.

The vice captain could only sighed.

***

"So, you're leaving for a while?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked after Tezuka asked for her permission.

"Yes. Ooishi will take my position again."

"Okay, but I hope it's not a long leave. Tournament is in a week. Without you and Fuji, our team will be short on players…" The coach continued, "Where are you going?"

"London."

-TBC-

A/N : Naaah, that's bad, I know… _;; I just want Tezuka to go after Fuji as soon as possible… AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!! Somebody, anybody, if you read this fic, please give me some comment!!!! 


	6. Together

Disclaimer: ^^;; 

Warning : ^^;;; 

A/N: Hello there... *comes out from hideout* Sorry for the VERY LATE update... (yeah, I realize it _;). I can't help it since there's so many problems like exams and homeworks and also writer's block. Plus, my PC was broken, so I have to pend this fic. Well, for those who have waited ( I don't know whether there's people who waited for my bad fic or not), please enjoy this last chapter... 

Another warning : Lame Ending. ____;;;; plus another 'bakaness' (please bear with it...) 

Two Sides

Chapter 6

Tezuka walked out of the school building with a great disappointment. It was the fourth school where he searched for Fuji. But he got nothing as a result. 

_Damn! He must've tricked me... Again. _

It was never easy to deal with the prodigy. Still, the Tezuka we knew had never given up before, ne? That's why he could win over Fuji. 

The captain walked along the street, gazing at the shop display. It was already December and Christmas trees could be seen everywhere. Many stores were full with couples looking for Christmas present. Tezuka sighed. Maybe things like that won't happen to him at all. 

But suddenly, his eyes corner caught a familiar figure across the road. He startled. That chesnut brown hair was more than enough to assure him who it was. 

Tezuka ran across the road, ignoring the traffic that was quite crowded at the moment. He was even almost crashed by a car that was passing by. Luckily for him, he was a Tezuka Kunimitsu. And that explained why he could handle it. 

The stoic man almost caught Fuji's wrist, if the latter didn't realize his presence first. The blue eyes widened in shock, before his reflexes brought him away as fast as possible. 

_Why...?_Fuji thought in panic as he ran throught the crowd. _Why is he here?! How..? _

"Fuji! Fuji, wait!!" Tezuka's words didn't go unheard by Fuji. He tried to fasten up, knowing that Tezuka could always catch him. But he accidentally bumped into someone and fell onto the rough pavement. 

_Shoot!!_

When he was trying to stand up, he realized that Tezuka was already behind him. He knew it was useless to run again, for his leg had almost lost their strength to move. He was about to fall on his knees again when Tezuka's strong hand caught his wrist. It was so tight that Fuji couldn't escape. 

The prodigy didn't turn to Tezuka. Instead, he only gazed to the gray pavement under him. 

"Don't run away…" Tezuka whispered. Although it was swallowed by the crowd, Fuji could hear it clearly. 

"I…I…" Fuji didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. It was stopped when Tezuka brought him into a tight, warm embrace. 

The snow began to fall, and some of them melted as they touched Fuji's cheek, which was very warm despite of the freezing weather. That was one reason why Tezuka felt his sweater become wet. And Fuji hated to admit that the other reason was his tears. 

But perhaps Fuji didn't realize that he was crying because of happiness. Happiness that Tezuka came here just to look for him. And that he could finally met the captain he missed so much. Actually, Fuji wasn't too stupid to realize it. It's just that he pretended too much, that he couldn't even distinguish his real feeling from his fake one. 

"Give me a chance…" the captain murmured gently. "Just… give me one chance…" 

*** 

"Here…" Tezuka handed a cup of hot chocolate to Fuji, who was sitting on the couch. 

The prodigy took it absent-mindedly. He didn't know how he got here, or more exactly, how he just followed Tezuka without protesting and finally ended up here, in this very hotel room. Just the two of them. 

And the gloomy situation kinda reminded Fuji of the 'incident' between him and his uncle. He didn't like it. 

"Er…" Fuji started finally, after half an hour of silence. "I…I must go back… to the dorm…" He was about to walk away, but Tezuka stood before him, not letting him go. 

The captain gently brought Fuji on his arms and took him to the bed. 

"W-What are you dong? Put me down!!" Fuji struggled. But he couldn't get off, until finally Tezuka put him on the bed. 

"It's okay if you stay here for one night…" Tezuka lowered his face, until his lips could reach Fuji's. After gazing at the blue eyes for a few seconds, he locked the prodigy's full lips with a full kiss. 

Fuji startled. It was a gentle kiss, yet felt so savage. It was soft, yet full of passion. He had no choice but to reply it, even though all he could do was to be swayed by Tezuka's movement. 

As the kiss continued, Tezuka's hand blandly moved down and undid Fuji's shirt button. Slowly but sure, the distance between them decrease, and soon enough, Fuji could already feel Tezuka's skin on his. He unconsciously pushed Tezuka away for the need of air. 

No, it was actually his body that acted itself, regarding his trauma on what will happen if things go on like this. 

"…Why…did you do that…?" Tezuka stared deeply at the blue orbs. "…Don't refuse me again… please…" His hand played idly with Fuji's hair. 

"I…" Fuji exhaled, after regaining his breath. "If…we continue this… you know… what will happen… right…?" He slowly sat on the bed. 

"I know it." Tezuka answered clearly, with a slight smirk on his lips. 

"…You… won't regret it…?" Fuji soothed again, "…You know that… I..I've been-" 

"I don't mind" Tezuka cut. "I don't mind at all. It doesn't matter, Fuji…" 

Hearing this, the prodigy couldn't hold his tears anymore. He had just realized his real feeling. Those words from Tezuka were what he sought to hear the most. He wanted Tezuka to accept him this way, even though he's already tainted. He was just too afraid to ask so. Afraid if Tezuka will refuse him. 

The captain wiped Fuji's tears. "Why are you crying…?" 

Fuji stared at Tezuka. Still sobbing, he smiled bitterly, "…nothing…" 

Tezuka laid himself on Fuji again, closing the gap between them. His lips slowly trailed down Fuji's neck, enjoying every inches of the soft skin. "…You're lying again… Tell me…Why are you crying…?" 

Fuji simply close his eyes, letting Tezuka took over him "because…" he whispered breathlessly, "because… I…" 

Tezuka smirked as he saw the prodigy blushed. He actually didn't need any explanation. He already knew that both of them have the same feeling towards each other. The captain stopped and stared at Fuji fondly. 

There's another silence between them. But this time, it didn't tense up the situation. Instead, it felt warm and comforting. Tezuka even wanted to stay like this forever, with this breathtaking scene before him. 

After some minutes, fuji ended the silence with a smile on his angelic face. "I miss you…Tezuka…" He circled his hand around the stoic guy's neck. "I miss you…" 

This almost drive the captain crazy. But his face was still expressionless, except for the slight smirk and reddish ears. He claimed Fuji's lips with another kiss. This time, it's a short one, but still comforting for each other. 

"Me too…" 

*** 

It was a typical nice morning. Gentle sunshine went through the window, waking Fuji up. He smiled, knowing he never felt this relieved for the last few weeks. 

"Have a nice sleep?" A gentle touch brushed his untidy hair, startled him up. Turning around, he found his lover with an unusual thin smile on his lips. 

"Un." 

"That's good." 

Fuji rubbed his eyes to make his sight clearer. He saw the alarm clock and finally realized what time it was then. _8 a.m., huh? _

_… _

_…Wait! 8 a.m.?!_

"I must go to school!" The tensai gasped and got down from the bed. He was so in hurry that he stumbled on his own clothes and almost fell on the floor. Luckily, Tezuka was quick enough to catch him. 

"Where are you going?" The captain pulled Fuji back to the bed. 

"School." Fuji replied. "I'm already late. I must-" his words were stopped when Tezuka put his finger on his lips. 

"Daijoubu. You're not going there anymore." 

"E? what do you mean?" the shorter guy asked confusedly. 

"Fuji…" Tezuka sighed, "I came here to take you back. To Japan." 

Fuji's eyes widened in surprise. It's right that he wanted to be together with Tezuka. But he never thought Tezuka would say something like that. Moreover, it was his father who wanted him to study here (although it was also because of he agreed with it). He didn't know how to deal with his parents if he suddenly went back. 

Tezuka, seeing Fuji's reaction, added, "One more thing…" He lowered his face and whispered softly on Fuji's ear, "I'm not the only one who missed you." 

"Un?" The tensai laid his forehead on Tezuka's shoulder. 

"Don't forget about our friends…" Tezuka cleared his throat and snaked his arms around Fuji's waist, "and Yuuta… , Yumiko-san…, your mother too…" 

"Re-Really?" 

"Do you think I can lie to you?" Tezuka smirked and was about to start his sweet torture again. But Fuji clutched his hand and replied with his smile. "Let's do this another time,ne…?" 

Tezuka raised his eyebrow. 

"I can't wait to go home." He wore his clothes and took his belongings. 

The captain smiled softly at Fuji's back. He was relieved to see him back to his usual self. "Another time, huh?" 

"Un? What did you say, Tezuka?" Fuji turned back. 

"Nothing." Tezuka hold Fuji's hand and together they walked out of the room. "Let's go home…" 

"Aa." The prodigy smiled. "Thanks, Tezuka…" 

-owari- 

A/N : *dodging the rotten tomato* Sorry!!!!!! I know it's lame!!!!!!! *sigh* 

Btw, here are some special thanks to some special person: 

**cenz : **Thanks for your support all the time, ne? ^_________________^ Kapan nih love mode-nya? I want Naoya~~~~~~!!!! XDXDXD 

**aquatix : **m(_ _)m Sankyuuuuuuuuuu~~~!!! 

**Kumagorou : **Here is it… I know it's lame and sorry for that…. _ 

And the others who read and (hopefully) reviews this fic!!!!!! Thaaaanks soooo muuuuch *hugs* 


End file.
